A steam generator is known comprising a horizontal body, an input manifold of the primary circuit, an outlet manifold of the primary circuit, heat exchange tubes, a feed water dispenser, a separation device made as a corrugated plates scrubber or steam receiving plate, a heat exchange tube support, and a submerged hole sheet. (Lukasevich B. I, Trunov N. B, Dragunov Yu. G., Davidenko S. E. Steam generators of VVER reactors for nuclear power plants.—M.: ICC Akademkniga, 2004 pp. 70-86). This steam generator is chosen as a prototype of the proposed solution.